Morocco
General Information Sunni|culture = Moroccan|tech_group = Muslim|government = Constitutional Monarchy|tag = MOR|capital = Rabat (342)|image = Morocco.png|rank = Kingdom|development = 186 (The Hundred Years War) 129 (The Grand Campaign) 122 (Rise of the Otttomans - Fall of Byzantium) 123 (Eighty Years War) 103 (Thirty Years War) 133 (War of the Spanish Succession - American War of Independence) 134 (The French Revolution - Revolutionary France) 144 (The Victoran Era) 141 (American Civil War - Franco-Prussian War) 104 (The First World War - Fall of the USSR) 126 (Present Day)}} Morocco is playable from January 1st, 1269 to January 1st, 1472 and January 1st, 1549 to March 30th, 1912 and March 2nd, 1956 to the present day. See also: Algeria, Tunisia, Western Sahara, Mauritania, Spain, France, Portugal, Granada, Andalusia Form Morocco (Form Moroccan Kingdom) * Requirement(s): ** does NOT exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture is Moroccan *** All of the following must be true: **** Primary Cultures is Berber **** Capital in North Morocco Area *** All of the following must be true: **** Primary Cultures is Berber **** Capital in Fez Area *** All of the following must be true: **** Primary Cultures is Berber **** Capital in Southern Morocco Area *** All of the following must be true: **** Primary Cultures is Berber **** Capital in Central Morocco Area *** All of the following must be true: **** Primary Cultures is Berber **** Capital in Sus Area *** All of the following must be true: **** Primary Cultures is Berber **** Capital in Tafilalt Area ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Is not at war ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad nation ** Owns core province(s): Volubilis (343) and Merrakec (344) ** One of the following must be true: *** Owns core province: Sus (348) *** Owns core province: Tafilalt (346) * Effect(s): ** Merrakec (344) will become the Capital ** Country changes to ** Country is removed from the HRE ** The Government Rank changes to Kingdom ** Gain a permanent claim on area(s): Tafilalt, Sus, Central Morocco, Gharb, Southern Morocco, and North Morocco ** Gain 25 Prestige ** If the country doesn't have the Celestial Empire government reform then: *** Government changes to Monarchy *** Gain Autocracy government reform ** Moroccan becomes the Primary Culture ** Can embrace Moroccan Traditions and Ideas Decisions Restore Al-Andalus (Form Andalusia) Requirements: * Primary culture is Andalusian or * Primary culture is in the Maghrebi culture group * Is in the Islamic religious group. * Is not ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** European Union ** Spain ** Andalusia * Andalusia does not exist * Owns Core Provinces: Murcia, Granada, Sevilla, Córdoba, Gibraltar, Jaén, Cadiz, Badajoz, Almeria, and Algarve and Alentejo or Alicante and València * Is not a subject nation * Is not a nomad nation * Is not a tribe * At peace Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Andalusia * Gain 25 Prestige * Change primary culture to Andalusian * If a member of the HRE and not an elector or the emperor, all own provinces are removed from the HRE. * Set government rank to Kingdom, if not higher tier * Capital moves to Qurtuba/Córdoba (225) * Gain a permanent claim on the Upper and Lower Andalusia areas. Berber Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # +50% Hostile Core-Creation Cost on Us Ideas: # Barbary Pirates: +25% Naval Force Limit Modifier # Desert Warfare: +1 Attrition for Enemies # Trans-Saharan Trade: +10% Trade Efficiency, +10% Caravan Power # Corsairs: +1 Yearly Navy Tradition, 10% Privateer Efficiency # Tuareg Cavalry: +10% Cavalry Combat Ability, +10% Looting Speed # Dual Diplomacy: +1 Diplomatic Relations # The Brothers Barbarossa: +20% Galley Combat Ability Ambitions: # +10% Global Trade Power Category:Countries Category:African countries Category:Maghrebi countries Category:Moroccan countries Category:Muslim countries Category:Sunni countries Category:Formable nations Category:Present Day Category:Despotic Monarchies Category:Kingdom (Rank)